


Once a pirate always a pirate

by reginangoh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Magic, Magical Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pirate England, Pirate Hetalia, Pirates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: England has had enough! He has been playing by the book and try his best to be a gentleman but the other countries treat him like a joke! Especially America! It is time to dust off his uniform and remind the world why he was so feared.





	1. Chapter 1

Life as a country is not easy, something England learned before he was even a year old. His brothers blame him for the death of their mother and instead of taking him in and raising him they beat and yell at him when he first appeared. He was confused and scared so he ran from them and into the arms of his people, they did their best for him but his brothers didn't care who they hurt in order to kill him so he ran again, this time to protect his people.

He lived in the forest for hundreds of years but he was never lonely, he made friends with the magical creatures on his land and even those from his brother's land who wondered into his. He loved them and they loved him, they were the ones who raised him, protected him and taught him everything they knew. He was happy with them but it didn't last, humans came and drag him away from his home and forced him to live like them.

He tried fighting them at first but soon gave up when he realised that it was useless. He was caught by his people and he will never be free again. He settled on learning as much as he can get his hands on and train harder than before. He did his best to listen to his people in hopes that they would love him but it never happened, they may claim to love him but he can see it in their eyes they didn't mean it.

He keeps following their orders hoping that one day it'll be difficult, but it never changes so at the first chance to escape he took it and sail the sea. He felt free from his duties, free from the heavy tension that had built in his country, free to be himself and not what everyone expects him to be. A happy smile crosses his face for the first time since he was taken from the place he had once called home.

He became a legend that not a lot of people believed to be true until they met him face to face, that's because no one wishes to believe that anyone can rule the Seven Seas for as long as he did without dying or aging. But of course the other countries knew the truth and most of them are too afraid to cross paths with him. It gives him great pleasure to see countries who once bullied him run away in fear with their tail between their legs.

But it all changed when he was introduced to America, he had once loved the little boy with all his heart even when the little boy, who isn't so little anymore, broke his heart and turned his back to him, there was still love and hope in his heart. But as years passed he feels the hope dies and love leaves his heart and he no longer care about the boy he once held so dearly. Anger and hate worm it's way into his heart as he fake a smile and pretends to be a gentleman as the boy joins the other countries in mocking him and belittling everything he does.

The last part of the spell is finished and he can't help the dark smirk that grew on his face, soon they will all regret treating him like he is beneath them. He will make all of them beg him for mercy.  
______________________________________________________________________

The countries were all confused when America's meeting room is replaced by an old English style dinning room. People who are dressed in butler's outfits came in and served them a wide variety of dishes and left behind anyone can ask them questions.

Everyone turns to the American for answers but he is just as confused as they were. They stayed in silence to see if anyone will come and explain to them but no one came and slowly but sure the countries start eating the food in front of them, they have no worry that there is poison in them as they are countries and cannot die.

They were halfway through their meal when England entered, the younger countries are confused as to why he is wearing his Halloween costume while the older countries tension. They can tell by the air around England that he didn't put on his uniform for show and they are ready to protect themselves.

America grin as he stood up to greet England. "Yo England! What's with the get-up aren't you planning for Halloween a little too early?" He ignored the older countries warning as he walks towards England and throws an arm around him. "But really a pirate? Don't you have any more ideas of what to be? It'll get boring if you keep wearing the same costume!"

The older countries paled, they know that England hates people calling the uniform they wear so proudly a costume. It is fine to tease him about it when he's his normal self but when he's like this? Who knows what he'll do.

They are taken by surprise when England laughed, a laughter that sends chills down even the younger countries. "Oh America." England smirked. "It still strikes fear in the hearts of many so why should I change something that works?"

America pushes his uneasy aside as he laughed. "Dude are you serious? It isn't scary at all! Looks like I'll be winning our Halloween competitions from now on if you're going to stay so old fashioned!"

England chuckle darkly. "We'll see, why don't you go back to your seat?" It was more of an order instead of a suggestion which America can't help but follow as he sat back down.

"Good boy~" England purred darkly as he walks towards the seat at the head of the table and sat down. "Now, I'm sure all of you are wondering what's going on." He rests his elbows on the table and laces his fingers together. "All of you seem to have forgotten the power I hold and I am here to remind you." He gives them what would they have seen as a lazy innocent smile if it wasn't for what he had just said. "Don't worry I'll save you the details of my 'magic tricks' and get to the point. I've sent everyone back to the Golden age of Pirates, the humans are all from the modern age but when they die here they'll be brought back when this is all over so you don't have to worry about losing anyone. Anything created after the early 18th century won't work if you try making them so I suggest you get familiar with what you have."

America slams his hands on the table as he stood up. "Okay that's enough! I don't know what messed up things are going through your head but I'm not going to take your crap anymore!"

England looks at America calmly as he leans back against his seat. "What's going through my mind is that I had been too nice to all of you and now you think you can just walk all over me. For the older countries this will be a reminder of why I shouldn't be messed with and for the newer countries you are about to see how nice I had been playing with you." He stood up to leave. "There are two ways to end this spell, I can end this whenever I want and the other way is for you to take down my fleets to find my brothers who will be able to work together and break the spell. Be a privateer, pirate or just stay on dry land and watch. Join my crew or go against me, I don't care. Oh and something for younger countries to keep in mind." He smirked as he pulls something out of his coat and throws it onto the table before walking away.

It landed perfectly on the table to reveal a black flag with a Jolly Roger on it, with the crossbones replaced with red rose with thorns littered all over the stems. The most disturbing part is the blood that is dripping down the skull's white teeth and the thorns and stems of the rose. It was once the most feared flag for anyone who sailed the Seven Seas and it is going to bring its terror back to the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Denmark turns to Norway with pleading eyes. "Please tell us you can break this spell." He begged.

 

Norway and Romania look at each other before shaking their heads. "Even if we work together we won't be able to break the spell. England's magic has always been the strongest and who knows which one of his friends he has helped him." Norway clutch his fits, no one has ever been able to win a one on one with England's magic, and even in a group, there is no guarantee that he can be beaten, but he never thought it would be this powerful.

 

America snort. "That guy has friends? Yeah right."

 

Norway slams his hands on the table as he stood up. "This is no joke! It is that attitude of yours that drove England to do this so shut your mouth while the adults talk!" He yelled.

 

Everyone is taken aback, Norway has never yelled like that before and people close to him can see that he is shaking slightly in fear.

 

"Norway, maybe you should sit down..." Finland said softly as he walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder.

 

Norway knocks Finland's hand away as he back away from the table. "You don't understand! He...he can easily make friends with any Magical Creatures, he is a completely different person when he's around them and it puts them at ease, it makes them trust him." He wraps his arms around himself as he looks down. "We've seen him with...with creatures of hell...they liked him too...they see him as a friend..."

 

"That is impossible!" France's eyes widen. "He is a Christian!"

 

Romania shakes his head. "He isn't." He said softly. "It is just a front of his people." He walks over to Norway and pulls him into a hug to comfort him. They were both there when England decided to summon a demon from hell to postpone their afternoon tea because he has a lot of work that needed to be done. That guy has TEA with a DEMON! They were so frightened that they canceled their magic meeting as soon as they are far away from England's house.

 

Australia frowned. "I mean...sure England is a little...rough, but he's a good man."

 

"You don't have to be evil to practice black magic or summon demons, for magic, there is no good or evil, only power." Romania explained. "But black magic is also the most dangerous if it backfires so only the people with strong magic can wield it properly, it is the people with weak magic trying their hands on black magic that gives it such a bad name."

 

"Because more and more people have been rejecting magic there isn't a lot who can wield it anymore, and even those lucky once who can are not strong enough to wield black magic." Norway closes his eyes as he seeks comfort in the only other person who knows the horror he knows. "And out of all countries who can wield magic England have the strongest magic, followed by Scotland, Wales and Ireland."

 

"They would be able to undo England's spell, but it is still too soon to say for sure." Romania sighs softly. "If he did have his magical friends help him we'll have to identify who is helping him..."

 

Norway narrows his eyes when a thought hit him. "If America didn't arrange for the meal then doesn't it mean that it's part of England's plan?" He pulls away from Romania and walks towards the leftovers to examine them.

 

"Ar-are we going to die?" Liechtenstein asked softly as she clings onto Switzerland.

 

Switzerland hugs Liechtenstein closer as he looks to Norway for an answer.

 

Norway examines the leftovers with Romania examining the room before they got together to discuss what they have found.

 

"We recognise this." Romania turns to face the rest of the countries. "It's harmless but we shouldn't leave this room just yet."

 

"Why?" Italy tilts his head. "If it's harmless shouldn't we go home before England can have a chance to find a crew and attack us?"

 

Romania shakes his head. "We need to teach the younger countries on how to survive and because of the potion in the food, if we leave this room we will immediately be sent back to our own country, the spell placed on this room is the only thing keeping us here."

 

The other countries nod their heads, it would do the younger countries no go to go against England blindly.

 

"Oh this is ridiculous! I'll just find England and knock some sense into him because I'm the hero!" America stood up and puffed out his chest proudly.

 

"And what can you do?" Russia shoots America a weary. "You are too used to modern weapons and ships, you will not last a day at sea."

 

"I don't see you coming up with a better idea!" America glare at Russia.

 

Russia stood up and glare at America. "I suggest you stay in your country or England will destroy you." He said before walking out of the room and immediately disappear when his whole body is out the door.

 

Germany grab onto the back of America's shirt to stop him from running after Russia. "Enough! Like it or not Russia is right, you never had to fight England as a pirate before with the weapons we had at this time. You need to learn if you want to go against England and we need a plan." He turns to look at the rest of the countries. "If we work together we might be able to take him down."

______________________________________________________________________

 

England is standing in a small boat in the middle of the sea, chanting a spell. Standing tall and proud even as the waves shake his small boat violently as a fleet of ships raised from the sea. He smirked as he looks up at his flagship which is in front of him. "You are still as beautiful as ever, Old girl." He smiled softly as he gently stroke the side of his ship lovingly.

 

"Ahoy, Matey! Want to stay down there or come up, Captain?" A tall strong man smirked down at England.

 

England smirked. "Pull me up, Caesar. We have work to do." Everyone thought he had given up the pirate life after the golden age but it's just not true. He had sealed his fleets and crews, with the help of Merpeople, waiting for the day when he decided it was time to take back the Seven Seas.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm surprised you managed to turn this place back into a Pirate's paradise." Russia said as he sat in front of England.

"Well, St. Mary's Island has always been my favorite pirate paradise." England smirked and sip his tea. "So why did you risk your men's lives just to arrange this meeting? I thought I've had made myself pretty clear at the meeting."

Russia clutch his fists as he looks down at England's marble floor, he is the only pirate with a house here. "I am hoping that we will be able to make a deal, I would rather not be standing at the wrong end of your weapons again."

England smirked as he gently places his cup of tea down. "Well, I'm sure I can think of some use for you." He snapped his fingers and Russia looked up in time to see a small figure run out of the door.

"So you're using small children now?" Russia narrowed his eyes, he might not look like it but he can't stand seeing a child getting hurt or being in danger.

England laughed. "Trust me, she is no child." He chuckles darkly, remembering the days when he used to sail with her.

Before Russia can say anything a tall woman walks in. "You've asked for me, Captain Kirkland?"

"Yes, I'm glad to see that she has chosen well." England grinned as he stood up. "Christina, this is Ivan, Ivan, Christina. She is the Quartermaster of Bloody Mary. Christina, meet your new captain. Keep an eye on him, one slip and you are welcome to punish him however you like."

Christina nods her head. "Understood."

Russia jump slightly in his seat when he saw a head pop up beside Christina's. "That's not fair, Artie! You promised I can be the next captain of Bloody Mary!" She whined.

England chuckled softly. "Sorry Love, I want to keep you by my side a little longer." He turns to Russia. "This is Regina, she is one of my best gunners. Her brother is the assistant of the sailing master on Bloody Mary so you'll be meeting him later." He walks towards Christina and picks Regina off her back. "Come along, we have to run a check on Blood Rose." He said as he carries the pouting girl out.

If Russia has to take a guess Regina looks around eleven or twelve years of age how can someone so young be a gunner much less work on England's pirate ship?

Christina chuckled softly as she watches them leave. "Looks like Captain Kirkland is going to have his hands full." She smiled as she turns towards Russia. "Come on, Ivan. You have to sign a copy of our Pirate Code and swear an oath of allegiance before I can even show you where our ship is."  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You know, I wouldn't have picked Christina if I had known you were going to make him captain." Regina crosses her arms and follows her Captain with a frown once he has finally let her down.

"I know. That's why I didn't tell you, I want to keep you by my side, Regina. I don't know why you want to leave so badly." England said softly as he stopped in front of the sea and watch as the sun sets over the horizons.

"I don't know why you fight so hard to keep me by your side even though you are so willing to let my brother and sister leave." She stops next to her Captain with her eyes on the setting sun. "I am the oldest and the powerhouse amongst the three of us and yet you act like I would die if I join another ship." She turns to look at England with worry in her eyes. "What's wrong, England?" She called him by his real name. "Why are you so afraid of letting me go?"

England closed his eyes, he didn't bother understanding why he refused to let her go until America left him. He had just sealed his fleet and crew a few months before the revolution and at first he was desperately trying to win America back but a month after he lost the battle he started thinking, trying to figure out why he even wanted America back after all he had done and his thoughts somehow found its way to Regina.

He remembers the first time they met just like yesterday, he was plundering a slave ship at that time when he found the three siblings clinging to each other in a cell. He didn't think much of it at that time and continued killing the ship's crewmembers when it was all over he saw the eldest of the three looking at him with wide eyes, at first he thought it was fear but when he got a closer look he realized his mistake. She wasn't looking up at him in fear, she was looking up at him with hope in her eyes, he couldn't find a single trace of fear in her face.

He heard her telling her siblings that someone had came and killed all the bad people and is now going to save them with happiness in her voice. He can see fear in her siblings eyes but also trust, he knows that trust isn't placed in him but their older sister, and he would usually leave them for his men to deal with but something about Regina made him walk towards the cell and unlock the door before he even noticed that he had moved.

He took them in and told himself it is only until they have learned to take care of themselves but as time went on he found himself caring for them more than he should, Regina more so than her siblings, and when he let them choose to stay or leave he was so relieved when they choose to stay.

He realised then and there that he loved them like they are his own children, Regina being his favourite. While her siblings were rightfully nervous about him and his crew, Regina had immediately placed her trust in him, she never feared him even when she saw him at his lowest. He loves her more than he had ever loved America and he is afraid of losing that love. Sure he has his magical friend's love but it doesn't compare to the fatherly love he has for her.

He closes his eyes and told her the truth, told her how he fears that he would lose her love like he had lost America's.

When he was finished Regina immediately wrap her arms around him. "I love you too, England." She smiled up at him. "And I swear on my soul that my love for you would never change, you took us in when we had no one else to turn to, you protected us and taught us everything we needed to know and more. Even if you favour me more than my siblings I know that they love you too. We made a promise that we would always be loyal to you and do everything in our power to keep you the ruler of the Seven Seas, that's why we agreed to be assigned to different ships, we can do more apart than together. But I promise I won't try to leave your side ever again because my place is right here with you."

England didn't even notice the tears that are flowing down his face until Regina reached up to wipe them away. He closed his eyes as he wraps his arms around her and hold her close, his crew trust and respect him, maybe even like him as a friend, but it was never enough for him. Countries that he raised might care about him but it's still not enough. It is never enough to fill the hole in his heart. But the three children that he raised on his pirate ship, their love not only fill the void in his heart but they have also melted the ice surrounding it. He Doesn't Want To Lose Any One Of Them.

/Hope you guys are all enjoying the story so far! So the spell England casted basically turned back the time but the humans won't remember their time in the future, their memories are of growing up in the golden age of the Pirates. I really hope it makes sense because I'm not good at explaining things.

I'm not sure if I should pair England with anyone or keep him single so let me know who you want him with or I'd you want him to stay single!

Now some of you might think the relationship between England and the siblings he took in is unnecessary but I've put them in for a reason!

And lastly, I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who had left me a review! I love reading them and I'm always happy to hear from my readers!


	4. Chapter 4

The pirate code is reasonably so Russia signed it without a single complaint and took the Oath. His new crew is nice enough but his new ship, Bloody Mary, only have ten cannons on board, for a ship that size he knows there should have more and Christina can see the confusion on his face.

"Is there anything you're unsure of, Captain?" She smirks slightly, knowing what his question would be.

"Why are there so little cannons? I know a ship this size would have no problem holding fifty or more."

"Bloody Mary is built for speed and our job is to deliver cargo and supplies which is why we have the minimum number of crew on this big ship, this way Captain Kirkland's warships can stay at sea longer than usual so under no circumstances are we to get into a fight."

"And what if we are attacked?"

"We can easily outsail any ship with Jonathan's help, the cannons are just for emergency purposes. Jonathan is Regina's brother, you haven't met him yet because he is out exploring the forest. I'll introduce him to you as soon as he's back. He specialises in speed and wind magic which is why he was assigned here." She explained. "They have another sister who's the Sailing Master on our Merchant ship, we'll be working closely with her, her sixth sense is the best out of anyone in the world to the point she can predict oncoming danger a few days in advance and guide the ship to safety."

"Merchant ship?" Russia frown. "Why would a pirate need a Merchant ship in their fleet?"

"To sell anything we're not keeping, of course, Silly." She giggled. "That ship is legal so they can sell the items at a higher price than if we were to sell it at a Pirate Havens. But we have to keep their connection with us a secret or they won't be legal any longer."

She leads Russia to the captain's cabin, she walks over to the desk and tap the top right corner of the surface which activate the spell on it and a parchment appeared in the center of the table. "This is how we communicate with each other and how we get our orders, it cannot be removed. It will appear if you tap the top right and disappear if you tap the top left, if we are under attack and losing one of us will have to come down here and stab the pen on any part of the parchment, the ink will spread to make it impossible for anyone to read anything on it and it will alert the rest of the fleet that we are under attack."

"It would be easier if he allows us to use a phone." Russia sighs softly.

"What is a phone?" Christina asked curiosity.

"...You don't know what a phone is?" He thought England would have let his crews keep their memories of the modern days. 

"I'm sorry? I didn't exactly live in your modern day, being sealed up and all." She shrug her shoulders. "Maybe if Captain doesn't seal us back when this is all over I'll look into what a phone is."

"Sealed?" His eyes widen. "Don't tell me you're part of his original crew."

"Well I am part of his crew before he decided to hang up his pirate hat, we all are. None of you really think that he's going to give up the pirate life forever, do you?" She raised an eyebrow. "Well no matter, come on. Let's go see if Jonathan is back."  
______________________________________________________________________

Most of the countries refused to join in on the plan to take down England, preferring to stay on his good side and hope he won't come at them with the full focus of his fleet. So far only France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, America and Australia agreed to take England down, Romano, Canada and New Zealand were forced to join by their brothers.

Currently, Canada, America, Australia and New Zealand are being babysat by Romano who had joined Spain as his cabin boy in the past and had learned a few things over the years while the rest of the countries prepare to take on England. Their mission is to try and convince other countries to join them but was continuities turned down, everyone is starting to get restless and they hope the next country, Portugal, would agree to join them.

They were really surprised when they were brought to Portugal's home and saw England sitting on the couch and sipping tea calmly.

"What are you doing here, England?" America growled as he takes a step closer.

England looks up at America with an unimpressed look on his face. "Perhaps you need a new pair of glasses, America. It is obvious that I'm enjoying tea with my oldest friend. But then again you can tell that it's me so perhaps you are just stupid."

"Why you..." America growled as he moves closer only to be knocked off his feet and thrown against the wall. Before anyone can blink a small figure is on top of him with a knife against his throat.

"Sorry about her." England said, not sounding sorry at all. "She can be very overprotective at times, Regina, come here and drink your tea before it gets cold."

Regina gives America one last glare before standing up and walking towards England to sit down next to him. She keeps an eye on the other countries as she picks up her tea and drinks slowly.

England's eyes soften when his eyes landed on Regina and hardening again as he turns back to America. "I hope you don't mind removing yourself while I chat with my friend."

America glare at England and Portugal step between them before a fight can break out. "Okay, that is enough. I'm not going to let anyone start a fight in my home, now tell me why you are before I kick all of you out."

"He is obviously here in hopes that you will join him against me." England said softly.

Portugal can hear the underlined threat in England's voice and knows better than to ignore it. He has to choose wisely or the peace he has with England would be over, and honestly, he likes England a lot and he doesn't want to lose him. "If that's why you're here then please kindly leave, I will not be joining you."

"But you haven't heard what we have to say yet." Australia frowned.

"There is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind." Portugal said with determination in his voice.

"I have to say, I'm quite disappointed with the three of you, Australia, Canada, New Zealand, I thought you would stay out of this." England sighs softly. "It is too bad, I was hoping the day were we are on opposite sides of a war would never come. But then again I should have realised that you'll go against me." He gently places his cup down. "After all, who would want to be with a grumpy island country which rains all the time." He said sadly.

Regina gently rests her hand on England's hand as she gently leans against him to give him comfort, she didn't want to say anything seeing as this is a conversation that a human like her shouldn't interfere.

England wraps his arm around Regina and look down to hide his face and also to show Regina that he is alright.

Regina hides her face in England's chest to hide her smirk when she saw the look on England's face.

"Well, you found a human who doesn't mind being with you." America narrows his eyes, he refuses to feel bad for England.

"I raised her and she is grateful, which is more than I can say about some of you." England said softly as he gently stroke her hair.

America snort. "Grateful? Why should we be grateful to you? We would have been much happier if we were under someone else!"

"Enough!" Regina yelled as she stood up, so much for staying out of the conversation. "He does his best for all of you and it shows! If you're too blind to see it then get out! Leave before I kill you myself!" She growled as flames flicker off her skin.

Romano finally decided to step in to cool this down before America's big mouth kills them. "I apologize for this stupid American, he isn't the brightest and just loves to run his  mouth before thinking." He said as he eyes her carefully.

England smirks slightly as he stood up and gently placed his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Calm down, Love. This is Portugal's home and we shouldn't mess it up."

Regina takes a deep breath to calm herself down as England turn towards Portugal. "Looks like we should leave, I'll visit you again when I can." 

Portugal nods his head. "I understand, England. You will always be welcome back here." 

England gives Portugal a smile. "Thank you, Portugal. I'm glad that I still have you as a friend." He leads Regina out.

Romano had to hold America back with the help of Canada, Australia and New Zealand to keep him from running after them.

"Calm down, America! You'll be killed if you go after them!" Australia struggles to hold him down.

Portugal sighs softly and sneak up to them to knock America out. "You just ruined a perfect visit so please leave within an hour or I will view this as an invasion and send my army after you." He placed the teacups and teapot on the tray and pick it up before heading to his kitchen. He stopped just outside his kitchen and glance back at Romano. "Romano, please inform my brother to stay out of this, his economy isn't doing well and I will be joining England once the war has started."

"You mean the war hasn't started yet?" New Zealand's eyes widen.

"Of course not, he is giving you a chance to get your shit together and giving you all the time to change side if you want. Once the war starts, and you will know when it has started, you won't be giving a chance to change side so I suggest joining him right now." Portugal entered his kitchen and ignore the rest of the countries, they will be in a world of pain if they stay with his brother and his friends but why should he care? It just means that he'll have more time with England.  
______________________________________________________________________

They dragged the knocked out America back to their ship. Romano was quiet the whole time and once America is in his room he pushes the rest of the countries to the Captain's Cabin.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?" Australia frowned.

Romano locks the door behind speaking. "I'm thinking of joining England." He said softly.

"What!? Why? Do you really think that England would be able to win against us?" Australia frowned.

"How long have we been in the past now?" He asked instead of answering. "It has almost been a year, why do you think England still haven't started the war yet? He is so confident that he'll win that he's drawing it out and messing with us." He looks away for me young countries. "That girl with him was part of his crew before he gave up the pirate life the. If he has her by her side now means he must have hidden his whole fleet with magic or something, if you think his navy was good his fleet is even better. He has never lost a battle at sea and he definitely isn't going to lose with his current crew."

Canada bites his lip slightly. "Well...maybe we can talk to England and work something out?"

"But he was pretty upset when he saw us, are we sure he won't attack us the minute he sees us?" New Zealand asked.

"He hasn't come after us yet so it should mean that he is still willing to accept us." Romano rubs the back of his head nervously. "We have to try, not only for us but also for our people."

Australia sighs softly. "You're right...but America won't be happy with our decision..."

"He is part of the reason why we were in this mess in the first place. I don't care what he likes or dislike." Romano unlocks the door. "If you want to join England then follow me, if not then stay here and pray that he have mercy on you and your people." He left without looking back, determined to make peace with England.

 

//I'm looking for people to help me with my story! Please don't be shy~ I don't bite~ Leave a comment or pm me~


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't see why we have to bring him along." Romano growled.

"Because he is also England's son and deserves a chance to talk to him." New Zealand said.

"I'll kick his ass if he tries anything! He won't get away with this!" America nods his head determinedly.

"You will not attack him or I will personally push you into the sea!" Romano hissed. "This might be the only chance we get to have a peaceful talk with him and I'm not going to let you ruin it!"

It took them a while to find out where England's ship is seeing as it is hidden but they found it. They were lead onto the ship by a strict woman after they were checked for weapons. "Caesar! Some people are here to see Captain Kirkland!" The woman yelled.

"Thank you, Sara. You may return to your work." Caesar said as he walks towards them.

Sara nods her head and left, trusting her Quartermaster to be able to handle them on his own.

There was no surprise that Romano recognised Caesar, he was England most trusted and his second in command, it is a no-brainer that he would be one of the men sealed. What's surprising is that America and Canada also recognise him.

"Ho-how!? How are you here!? You work for the Crown!" America takes a step back in disbelief.

"Nice to meet you again, America." Caesar said calmly. "It's nice to meet you again too, Canada. You two have sure grown up since we last met." He smiled.

"Don't 'nice to meet you again' us! Why are you here!? Why are you working for England!?" America demanded.

"He saved me, I was forced to work for a sadistic pirate captain when I was a child and if it wasn't for him I would have died a long time ago. He didn't force me to work for him but I joined his crew anyway because I owe him my life." He smiled softly as he remembers the day he first met his Captain. "Towards the end of his pirate career, his people reached out to him and offered us all a place in his land if Captain would stop attacking their ships and do some work for them. Of course, he agreed but when he is on official business, like checking in on his colony, his whole fleet has to stay landlocked until he returns and he can only bring one of his crew with him."

"And obviously being the Captain's favourite he was chosen while the rest of us is stuck on land were stupid people we can't kill tries to force us to act like them." Regina said as she pulls herself onto the ship.

"What did I say about climbing the ship?" Caesar frowned down at her.

"...To not do it in the dark?" She smiles up at him innocently.

Caesar sigh as he rubs his forehead. "What are you doing back so soon? Didn't you say you were going to help the Captain?"

"He sent me back because...well...you see, there was this guy..." She looked down at her feet like a kid who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

"Oh lord...please tell me you didn't start a fight, Regina." He covers his face, wondering why he has to deal with the most childish and mischievous among the siblings. 

"I didn't! But he was making fun of Captain's eyebrows so I told him if he dislikes eyebrows so much I'll get rid of them for him and burned his eyebrows off, he wasn't hurt and Captain was more amused than pissed so I'm not in trouble!" She holds her hands up in defense. 

He sighs softly as he shakes his head. "You shouldn't have done that, I knew it was a bad idea to let you master fire magic..."

"Hey, at least I didn't kill anyone this time! And he isn't the person Captain is supposed to meet so it's alright!" She shrugs her shoulders. "And even if I learn wind like my brother or water like my sister I would still be able to think up different ways to kill people."

"There are more of you!?" Romano asked in shock as he looks through his memory to see if he can find anyone who looks similar to Regina.

"Yeah, but you don't have to worry about them coming after you." Regina said as she climbs up the ratlines and hangs upside down once she is halfway up.

"Hey get down from there! How am I supposed to explain to Captain why he suddenly lost his best Gunner on my watch?" Caesar crosses his arms as he looks up at Regina with narrowed eyes.

"I know what I'm doing, I've been climbing this ship since I was a kid and I know this ship like the back of my hand." She grins widely.

Caesar sighs softly as he shakes his head. "See what I have to deal with?" He turns to the countries. "I'm so glad that Captain let her siblings leave, it was even worse when the three of them were together."

"Too bad my siblings aren't fighters like me, but it's okay! At least they are safe!" Regina let go of the ratlines and let herself hang by her legs. "You don't have to worry about them if you see the ship they are on they would avoid you and sail away. They would only attack if they are attacked first, so just leave them alone." She smiled innocently. "I will burn you alive if you hurt my siblings." She said cheerfully.

"She is the oldest so she is a little protective." Caesar explained. "Especially after what happened to them before they came to live with us."

"...What happened to them?" Australia asked softly, unsure if they should even be asking.

"Our whole family was murdered and we were really lucky to survive, the killers found the three of us hiding together and decided to sell us. We were cute and Asians were concerned exotic to the Europeans at that time, not sure if it is still the same now, so they would have been able to sell us for different things, slavery, sex slaves, children for childless people or some kind of pet." She shrugs her shoulders. "Who knows where we would have ended up if Captain didn't save us."

Everyone listened quietly as Regina talk about her past like she was talking about the weather. "I'm really sorry you and your siblings had to go through all that." Canada said softly as he looks at her with sadness in his eyes.

"It's fine, I'm the only one who remembers anything that happened before Captain saved us and even then I can only remember the important details, I was nine at that time while my brother was six and my sister was three." She closed her eyes with a sad smile on her lips. "But Captain took really good care of us, we only knew how to speak Chinese at that time and he took the time to personally teach us the English language, over time he would teach us other things, including magic." Her smile slowly became happier. "He took the responsibility of raising us when he could have easily kicked us out of his life, taught us how to protect ourselves and raised us to not judge a book by its cover. He also likes to scare us, remember that time he clings to the side of the ship so he can jump out while in a sea monster costume?" She giggled.

Caesar chuckled softly. "Of course I remembered, your brother was so scared that he sent Captain flying off the ship before anyone can blink."

"Yeah. He can't handle scary things very well." She laughed. "But seeing Captain climb back onto the ship while soaking wet was priceless! He looked like a cat who was left out in the rain and he was sulking for the rest of the day because it's his own fault he ended up taking a dip in the sea."

"Talking about your Captain behind his back, huh? It seems that I have been too lenient to the both of you." A voice said darkly behind the countries.


	6. Chapter 6

//Sorry for being away for so long. >.< Writerblock refuse to leave me but I'll try to work pass it. 

Now for the reason I'm here, I would like suggestions on which team the characters will be in.

Currently France, Germany, Spain, Italy, Sweden, Finland, Denmark, America and Australia are on Team 'Knock some sense into England'

England, Russia and Portugal are on Team 'Don't mess with England'

And lastly, Norway, Romania and Romano are praying that they can be on Team 'Please don't come after us or our people, England'

I would also need lots of OCs so if you want to be in the story just send me your name, info and which team you want to be in, I promise I'll try my best to add all of the OCs into the story somewhere but please don't get offered if your OC is only used once or twice.


End file.
